thehighcourtfandomcom-20200215-history
Realm of Maidens/Cards
This article provides detail on the cards and card functionality of Realm of Maidens. As the game has been cancelled, all content in this article is accurate to the plans for the game prior to its cancellation. Card Elements There are five different types of card in the game, referred to as elements: Passion (red), Cool (blue), Light (green/white), and Dark (purple/black). Which element a card belongs to can be determined in a variety of ways; the most obvious being the background (so long as it is not an SR card), the border, and the nametag. The fifth element is Special (orange/gold), and features otherwise element-less cards that also have a special ability or bonus. At the beginning of the game, the player will have the opportunity to select an elemental clan: Passion, Cool, Light, or Dark. While this is an optional task, aligning oneself with an element will reward the player with a lovely 15% bonus in total experience points earned each day if the player’s hand consists entirely of cards of his elemental alignment. For example, a hand of three Passion cards will reward a Passion-aligned player an extra 15% experience points each day. If one wishes to change their elemental alignment after initially selecting it at the start of the game, it will cost one-thousand five-hundred gold to select a new alignment each time. Rarity Card rarity is what determines how likely one is to receive a card. There are a total of three rarities in the game: Normal (N), Rare ®, and Super Rare (SR). The rarity of a card can be determined in multiple different ways, the most obvious of which being the rarity icon in the top-right corner of the card. The border around the card’s art is also a telling clue of the card’s rarity. The chances of receiving a card are as follows: there is a 50% chance of a card being an N card, a 40% chance of a card being an R card, and a 10% chance of a card being an SR card. There is an additional 12% of the N, R, or SR card being a Higher variant. There are three “Higher” sub-rarities: High Normal (HN), High Rare (HR), and High Super Rare (HSR). All Higher cards are essentially “alternate variants” of another N, R, or SR card; for example, the HN card Dragon Slayer is a (rarer) mutated version of the standard N card(s) Dragon Knight. As well as having similar but differing card art, the amount of experience points a Higher card produces will be higher (get it?) than its standard version. Levelling and Experience Points Underneath the rarity icon in the top-right corner of the card is a silver circle with a number inside. This dictates the card’s level, which in turn dictates how many experience points the card produces individually; the amount of experience points a card can produce can be seen in the bottom-right corner of the card. Every card received starts at Level 1, and must be levelled up manually to produce more experience points. Levelling a card is done through the use of medals; it costs simply one medal to upgrade a card by one level, no matter the rarity. Increasing a card’s level will slightly increase the amount of experience points that the card can produce each day. For example, the R card Vampire Hunter produces 4900 experience points at Level 1; levelling the card up to Level 2 will increase this number to 4998. The maximum level a card can reach is Level 99; at this level, the maximum amount of experience points is being earned from the card each day, and the card can no longer be levelled up. For example, the R card Vampire Hunter at Level 99 would produce 9751 experience points, almost double its initial amount of experience. Card Colours Some cards are available in four different colours; these colours follow no specific pattern, and vary from card to card. For example, one card may be available in red, yellow, green, and blue, whereas another card may be available in red, navy, orange, and white. Collecting all four colours of a card will reward the player with a splendid 100 gold and 5 medals. The amount of experience points produced by recoloured cards can differ from the same card of a different colour; one colour out of the four will have a dramatically lower amount of experience points on offer, however. Using the example to the right of the SR card Kukurihime, one can see that the red variant of the card is worth two-thousand experience points less than the orange variant of the card - itself eight-hundred and eighteen points less than the blue variant. Category:Server Category:History Category:Realm of Maidens